


Dream Lover

by pandorabox82



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: #7 - "I dreamt of you last night", 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Erin tells Alex two of her dreams, and they manage to recreate the one that excites them the most...
Relationships: Alex Blake/Erin Strauss
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dream Lover

Erin sighed as she felt the soft fluttering of lips caress her face. Turning towards her lover, she slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled when she looked into Alex's dark eyes. "It took you long enough to wake up, Erin."

"Yes, well, I was having thoroughly pleasant dreams that I didn't want to wake up from."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I dreamt about you last night, after all."

Alex blushed a little as she leaned in and kissed Erin delicately before laying back down and letting her head come to rest on her shoulder, her hand stroking up and down her back as they snuggled together. A tender breath slipped from between Erin's lips as she fitted one of her legs between Alex's, wanting there to be no distance between as they relaxed. "And what did you dream about?"

"Well, there are two that I remember. Do you want to sweet dream or the spicy one first?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Erin?" Alex teased as she tugged on a piece of Erin's hair. "Or have you been talking to Penelope too much again?"

"You know that we talk every day, Lexie, or nearly so. After all, she was the one who figured out that I was here, with you, in a form of WitSec, rather than dead and gone. And you still haven't answered my question."

Alex took a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing her forehead gently. "Since I still have one more day of freedom before I have to be back on campus, start with the sweet dream. And then maybe we can make the spicy dream come true?"

She giggled as she nodded her head. "I love the way you think, my darling. All right, so, our sweet dream involved us, back in the Academy. We were both so young and free, and we were going on our first date. I took you to our park, and we had a picnic beneath that large oak tree that we had claimed as ours."

"I wonder if our initials are still carved there, or if the tree has grown over them?" Alex murmured as she raked her fingers through Erin's hair, soothing her into a hazy state.

"I would hope that they're still there, but I suppose that we'll never know until we go back there and find out. You don't have any classes on Fridays, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, we could make it a long weekend. Take the train into Quantico, stay with Penelope and Dave, and have a picnic at our tree, spend some time with our friends, and then come home well rested on Sunday so that you can head in with a full heart on Monday. Does that sound good to you?"

"Anytime I get to be with you sounds lovely, Erin," Alex breathed out before leaning in and kissing her once more. They sighed in unison as Alex pulled her closer to her chest. "I think that this is going to be a good semester. I've already had three students contact me about the readings, asking for more things to read. It's always nice to have eager students."

"It is. Are you going to be hosting salons here again this semester?"

"I was hoping to, since the students who attended seem to really enjoy that. I can't believe that I didn't have that idea first. But I suppose that is what comes from having a smart partner." Erin nodded as she snaked a hand between their bodies and began to slowly slip the buttons from their holes, brushing her knuckles against the smooth skin she was uncovering as she went. "Am I going to get a demonstration of your other dream?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I just want to see your delectable body as I tell my sweet dream to you." She smirked as she watched Alex shiver a little, and Erin continued to disrobe her lover, pushing the sides of her shirt apart and off her shoulders. Alex pulled her arms free of the sleeves and Erin chuckled a little when she then dropped it onto the floor. "You're the one picking that up, Lexie."

"Are you going to make me?" she replied saucily, and Erin nodded before taking firm hold of her chin and then capturing her lips in a firm kiss. When she pulled back, she couldn't help but notice that Alex's eyes were dark with passion, and she quirked an eyebrow upwards as she waited for her response. "I suppose that will work."

"Good. Now, are you ready for the other dream?"

"Yes," Alex said, sounding breathless.

Nodding, Erin pressed her hands flat against Alex's shoulders so that her back hit the mattress firmly, allowing Erin to straddle her body and look down into her face. "This is how I like to see you, full of desire and wanting, and it's all for me. Because I am yours, heart and soul." Alex nodded. "And so, my second dream that I had of you started off a little like this. Though we were both naked." Erin grabbed the hem of her teddy and slowly pulled it over her head, holding her arm out over the bed and letting go of it to allow the garment to flutter to the floor and join Alex's shirt. "You had that same look of pure lust on your face, and it made me feel so beautiful."

"Because you are beautiful, Erin." She flushed a little at the compliment, and Alex used the movement to change the power dynamic between them, flipping Erin onto her back so that she was staring up into Alex's face. "And this is how I like to see you, so surprised and pleased that I take the initiative."

"Yes," Erin hissed out as Alex scooted down her body and then delicately sat on Erin's thighs so that she could lean down and press her lips against her breasts, laving her tongue across her nipples as Erin arched upwards, offering herself to her lover. "This is exactly what you did to me in my dream, too. You worshipped my breasts like they were a sacred chalice that needed to be drunk from, and that is exactly what you did."

Alex nodded as she drew one of Erin's nipples into her mouth, sucking at it firmly as her hand cupped her other breast, softly squeezing and rolling that nipple between her thumb and forefinger. A soft whimper tore from Erin's lips, and then she was gasping to feel the vibrations of Alex's laughter on her breast, sending shivers through her body. "Am I doing this right?" she asked as she looked up at Erin, her tongue darting out to lick both her lips and Erin's overly sensitized nipple.

"Quite," she managed to choke out, and then Alex was kissing across the valley between her breasts to give her other nipple the same amount of attention. Her hips moved restlessly as she felt her orgasm start to build in her core, and as she went to part her legs a little wider, allowing Alex to fit herself between them a little better. "Please."

"If I'm supposed to worship you, I need to take my time, darling. I'll have you saying more than just please soon enough."

Erin shuddered with pleasure at the connotation behind those words, and it was Alex's turn to chuckle as she started to kiss down Erin's torso, taking time to nuzzle her nose against the underside of her breasts, knowing that that was one of her stronger erogenous zones. Erin dug her hands into the covers and bowed her body upwards to get in closer contact with Alex's lips, and a low keening sound came from her mouth as the woman swirled her tongue around her navel a few times before moving downwards and caressing her c-section scar with the utmost love. "Lexie, oh fuck, Lexie, I need more of you!"

"Is that what you said in your dream?"

Erin gave a jerky nod in response, once more feeling Alex's laughter against her skin before her thumbs were hooking into the waistband of her panties, rolling them down her hips. Erin helped her by bending first one knee and then the other before her lover was dropping the garment off the side of the bed to join their other clothes. As Alex continued to love on her scar, Erin felt her long fingers start to stroke and caress her vulva before skittering across her labia. "Fuck," she breathed out lowly when Alex fitted two of those sweet digits into her channel, crooking them just so, knowing exactly what Erin needed to bring her the most pleasure. With her free hand, Alex raised Erin's hips so that her ass was resting against her thighs, her body canted upwards so that she would be easy enough to eat out, when she finally decided to love on Erin that way.

Another whimper tumbled out of her lips when she felt Alex lightly blow a steady stream of air against her clitoris. Erin's thoughts began to lose coherence as she came closer and closer to orgasm. And when her lover finally began to eat her out, her tongue flicking against her clit and swooping down to her channel in an unsteady rhythm, not giving Erin anything to hold on to. That unknown rhythm built her up even further, and just as she was about to reach the pinnacle of her pleasure, Alex pulled away to look into her eyes, giving her a wild look that set her blood racing through her veins even faster. "Do, don't leave me hanging, Lexie, please."

"Are you certain that you want to come so quickly, darling? I think that I could make you last for at least an hour."

"Fuck, darling, no, don't tease me." Erin accompanied her words with a pointed arching of her hips, trying to get her to come closer to her once more. "Help me find release."

Alex nodded a bit as she leaned back in, resuming her pleasant pursuit with Erin. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as her thighs tightened around Alex's head, her orgasm crashing over her body in waves. Gently, Alex brought her body back down onto the mattress, holding onto her tightly as she rode out the last shivers and waves of her orgasm. "Do you know how much I love you, Erin?"

"Probably about as much as I love you," she replied before she kissed Alex soundly, tasting herself on her lover's lips. There was still something so feral and wanton about that taste, no matter who it was, and she nipped gently at her lower lip before hooking her arms around Alex's neck and pulling her down atop her. "Would you mind terribly if we just spent some more time in bed this morning, darling? I want to laze about with you, especially since you're going to be gone so much of the time shortly."

"If I could have you sit in on my lectures, you know I would. But the seminars are packed solid, so there's never a free seat."

"Because you're an amazing teacher, Alex." Erin sighed as she ran her fingernails up and down her lover's back, drawing soft patterns there. "And I know that your job is so very important. I just wish that I had been able to find something to fill my time with once I came back to life. Though being a housewife is fun in its own way."

"I know that Penelope was been bugging you for years to write a book about your experience with John, and while you might not want to write something truly autobiographical, you could take your story and turn it into a great work of fiction. That would definitely fill your time."

"Perhaps. And it would be easier for me to write it as a fictional tale, rather than as something that happened to me. I'll just have to publish it under a pseudonym. And I suppose that David could help me with that, since he seems to know so many people in that industry. Not that you don't, Lexie, but you've always published academic material, and if I'm not mistaken, there is a difference between how more academic tomes are published and other books. Yes?"

"You're too sweet, darling, to try and protect my feelings, but I know what you meant. And yes, it is quite a bit different, so I would use any inroad that you have access to." She nodded and smiled sweetly up at Alex. "All right, so what else can you think of to do when we're in Quantico besides have a picnic and maybe make out under our tree."

"Only kiss?" Erin teased as they turned onto their sides. She fitted her leg between Alex's once more, grinning when Alex ground down against it. "I mean, there are so many things we could do other than kiss."

"Not while we're out on public, Erin. There will be bugs that could bite us, people could see us, we could get arrested for indecent exposure. No, I think that kissing and maybe copping a feel or two will be the limits of how adventurous I get under our tree. Now, if we were going to Rossi's cabin, that might be a different story. I know that that's a little more secluded. We could even skinny dip in the lake and not get caught."

Erin's eyes widened a little at that proposition, feeling pleased that her lover was finally getting a little braver in trying different things. "I think that we could arrange a weekend there in a few weeks, if you'd like. It's fun to find ways to keep things spicy." Alex nodded as she kissed Erin softly. "All right, tell me a story about your first time teaching. I don't hear nearly enough about your early years." Her lover gave her a tender smile as she began to regale Erin with the story of her first lecture, and Erin snuggled in closer, resting her head on Alex's chest as she allowed the sound of her voice to fill her head and heart, knowing that her waking lover was just as sweet as her dream lover.


End file.
